Rowboatics Corp. Factory
FNAC= The Factory is a separate and minor location in Five Nights at Candy's. The Factory is a location that might be far away from Candy's Burger & Fries. The Factory is also a location from where the animatronics originated from. There is also seemingly paranormal sightings found in The Factory as The Reverse Puppet seems to posses the animatronics and the place itself.Factory is located on Sant Antonia's Road 27 as stated in FNAC2. It has a significantly bigger role in Five Nights at Candy's 2, where it is the game's main setting. Appearance The place seems to be a very dark place as you can't see anything behind the machine that creates the animatronics. From the Night 1 cutscene, the machine has a blinking red light that flashes on and off. There also seems to be a conveyer belt that moves the endoskeleton parts from left to right (or opposite). From the Night 2 cutscene, the endoskeleton parts on the conveyor appears all bloody. '''Oversight: '''Some of the bloody animatronic parts seemingly clips through the conveyor belt. From the Night 3 cutscene, The Reverse Puppet will point out to Candy and Cindy who both seems to be still properly being activated. From Cutscenes Night 4-6, Blank and Old Candy are seen both fixed and sitting together. RAT will also sit between both Blank and Old Candy in the Night 6 cutscene. Trivia *It is possible that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza might had shared the same factory to create the animatronics. |-|FNAC 2= The Factory have much bigger role in Five Nights at Candy's 2, as it is the main location the player resides at. Player-in this case 17 years old Marylin Schmidt lost a bet and must spend five nights at abandoned Factory, however game does not take place in conyeror belt section which we see in FNAC, but rather in warehouse section of the Factory. Factory is in abandoned state in this game. Appearance The warehouse section of factory that we see in Five Nights At Candy's 2 seems to be perfect untouched area, with not many cobwebs, but only dust throughout the corridors. There are desks, chairs lying down on the floor, many drawing/schematics of animatronics on the walls or on the ground. There's also a a system of Telephones around the place, which ingame are used to lure animatronics out of the The Main Hall. Main Hall is the requevalant of The Office from the first game. It's a big area that connects almost all the rooms in warehouse section. In here there are some empty shelves, pipes, and a player's desk. Trivia *It is possible that the fire that coused The Factory to burn at the end of Night 6 was coused by Marylin, or by her acts, becouse in newspaper they state that fire originated from warehouse area, and most likely due to overheated equipment, possibly the Monitor. |-|Gallery= FNAC The Factory Flash.gif|The left side of the belt File:64.png|The right side of the factory. File:FNACTF.png|An edited image of both sides of the factory put together. FNATF2.png|The bloody endoskeleton parts on the conveyor belt. FNATF3.png|Candy and Cindy in the factory, along with the Reverse Puppet. 6.png|The Factory from 9/22/1987. FNAC 2 Locations Cam 011.png|Cam 011 155 Cam 012 empty.png|Cam 012 Cam 13.png|Cam 013 Cam 14.png|Cam 014 Cam 15.png|Cam 015 Cam 16.png|Cam 016 The Main Hall.png|The Main Hall Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2